El Fuego de la Noche
by CarolineZK
Summary: Había pasado más de un año desde que la última guerra terminó y la paz había regresado. Eren y Mikasa, dos héroes de guerra promocionados a capitanes, disfrutaban de una tranquila y apacible noche, aparentemente. Cobijados por el calor de la chimenea se entregan en cuerpo y alma, satisfaciendo cada uno de sus deseos más oscuros. [Lemon] [Eren y Mikasa] [Universo Alternativo]


Aquí os traigo un Oneshot completito jajaja. Álvaro, ya sabes que va dedicado a ti por tu cumpleaños, aunque con mucho adelanto porque me es imposible mantenerlo para mí y quiero compartirlo XD. He pensado que si tiene éxito y os gusta, podría hacer un epílogo. Y sin más, lean y disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

* * *

Casi había pasado un año desde que la última y más cruenta guerra a la que se enfrentó el soldado de la Legión de Reconocimiento de ojos esmeralda y un sorprendente poder. Él mismo fue quien se infiltró y movió los hilos desde las sombras, preparando todo a la perfección para poder atacar sin ser notados, a pesar de ello, no todo salió como planeaba. Se sintió sucio, sus manos fueron manchadas con la sangre de civiles inocentes, mujeres y niños. No podía evitarse, estaban en guerra, pero, aún así, el recuerdo de toda esa pila de cadáveres lo despertaba de sus sueños, envuelto en sudor frío.

No podía creer todo lo que pasó en aquel año. La paz que tanto ansiaba por fin llegó, al igual que su incansable sed de venganza fue saciada hasta desaparecer. Por fin pudo deshacerse de aquella apariencia que estuvo con él durante casi un año, aquel cabello largo y barba descuidada, su pierna mutilada por sí mismo y uno de sus ojos vendados. Ahora volvía a ser el Eren de siempre con la diferencia de que era mucho más alto y musculoso, la guerra lo había curtido y fortalecido. Su cabello regresó a la normalidad y su mirada adoptó un carácter sereno y en paz consigo mismo, algo que probablemente nunca existió en su cuerpo.

No solo su apariencia cambió durante aquel año, si no también, su relación con Mikasa. Sintió miedo cuando casi la pierde entre sus brazos, esa situación le hizo percatarse de sus propios sentimientos. Lo que sentía por ella no se limitaba al simple afecto de la amistad o la hermandad, su sentimiento abarcaba muchos más matices y aspectos. La desesperación de verla sangrando, con una mirada perdida, a punto de dejarse vencer y abandonarlo; eso fue el causante de que la venda de sus ojos cayera, una venda que le impedía ver las cosas tal y como eran.

Su vida había cambiado tanto que ni él mismo llegaba a creerlo, a veces, temía despertar y descubrir que todo eso sería un sueño. Que seguían en guerra, que sus camaradas seguían muriendo y que ella, ella no se encontraba a su lado.

Debido a sus actuaciones en la guerra, ellos fueron considerados como héroes de guerra y promocionados gracias a sus brillantes trayectorias hasta el cargo de capitán. Después de todo ese revuelo y de haber descubierto muchos más territorios más allá de los muros, la Legión de Reconocimiento aumentó tanto sus filas que se necesitaron un mayor número de dirigentes y quiénes mejores que la legendaria, sanguinaria, portadora de la fuerza de más de cien hombres, Mikasa Ackerman, y el famoso portador del titán de ataque y titán fundador, con un corazón de oro y el reconocimiento del pueblo, era uno de ellos quien los liberó de su opresión y constante amenaza.

Era una noche tempestuosa, la lluvia caía con intensidad creando un sonido relajante e hipnótico que era interrumpido por los truenos y el cielo iluminado con los rayos. La temperatura en sí no era fría, las nubes generaban sensación de templanza, el frío llegaría cuando la borrasca pasara y con el cielo raso cayera una de las primeras y más intensas heladas invernales. Por raro que pareciera, ninguno de ellos se encontraba en los cuarteles de la Legión, les fue concedido un permiso de vacaciones y decidieron emplearlo en un viaje a una ciudad lejana de folklore desconocido y enigmático, arte embriagador y música que transportaba a mágicos lugares.

Se encontraban en una espaciosa cabaña, Eren leía iluminado gracias a la luz de las velas y Mikasa se hacía la dormida junto a él, mirándolo totalmente embelesada. El fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en aquellos preciosos y fieros ojos agua marina y su piel alcanzaba una tonalidad dorada y sombreada, favoreciendo a su gran aspecto. Él también la miraba de vez en cuando, maravillándose de sus facciones de tal grado de perfección que ni los antiguos escultores griegos de la época clásica habían alcanzado, su piel nívea, sus largas y espesas pestañas y su cabello azabache que había vuelto a crecer cayendo sobre sus hombros, dotándole una gran sensualidad. Desde aquel ángulo podía contemplar a la perfección la línea que dividía su espalda y ese perfecto cuello que tantas veces había besado con pasión y protegido con ternura gracias a su bufanda roja.

Aún no entendía qué podría haber hecho en sus anteriores vidas para poder tenerla a su lado. No lograba comprender como aquella mujer le fue fiel en las buenas y las malas, lo cuidó, protegió y juró fidelidad hasta en las peores situaciones. No se apartó de su lado ni siquiera cuando estaba confuso y sediento de sangre, matando civiles inocentes; ella cayó y observó, siempre a su lado.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Él estaba vivo y todo había acabado, gracias a ella, cuando Mikasa se interpuso en un ataque que podría haberle costado la vida, sintió tal furia, rabia e impotencia que volvió a convertirse en titán, juró protegerla y salvarla de aquellos soldados enemigos, tal y como en aquella situación donde ella se le confesó y siguiendo el mismo patrón, activó la Coordenada. Hordas de titanes irrumpieron en la ciudad, matando a todos los enemigos peligrosos y permitiendo que el joven absorbiera todos los poderes, facultades y habilidades del resto de titanes.

Tras esa masacre, los titanes se marcharon cumpliendo las órdenes de su nuevo jefe y éste corrió hasta el lugar donde yacía la pelinegra, su única familia, lo que le recordaba que debía ser fuerte. La sangre cubría sus ropajes empapándolos de carmesí y cubriéndolos de aquel olor tan enfermizo y tan habitual durante los combates. Se arrodilló y la colocó sobre sus rodillas con delicadeza, tocando suavemente su rostro y limpiando el hilo de sangre que caía de sus finos labios, estaba completamente helada y tal y como siempre, la mirada que le dedicaba estaba cargada de dulzura. Ella llevó una mano temblorosa a su mejilla y la acarició con ternura.

— No me arrepiento de nada, Eren, tú has sido mi motivación desde aquel momento en que asesinaste a mis secuestradores, has sido mi familia, mi amigo, mi confidente y mucho más, tanto que me es imposible expresarlo con palabras, pero, lo único que sé y que es cierto es que mi amor por ti es verdadero y no tiene límites. Si muero aquí, quiero que sepas que te amo desde el primer momento en que llegaste a mí y que pienso seguir haciéndolo desde el más allá, velaré por ti, tal y como lo he hecho hasta ahora, tenía que cumplir una promesa con Carla y acabo de fallarla porque voy a morir. Lo siento mamá, parece que estaré a vuestro lado más pronto de lo que esperaba.

— Mikasa…— susurró rompiendo en llanto con un hilo de voz, antes de gritar con una brutalidad desgarradora, tomándola entre sus brazos y comenzando a correr con ella, no podía dejarlo, no ahora, tenía tantas cosas que decirle. — Mikasa, no me dejes, quédate conmigo, todavía no hemos cumplido muchas de nuestras promesas, piensa todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, no me abandones. ¡No quiero pensar una vida sin que tú estés a mi lado! ¡¿Cómo he sido tan idiota?! ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos antes? ¿Por qué ahora? Te amo, Mikasa, te amo, eres todo para mí, por eso, no me dejes, superaremos esto juntos, ¿vale? Vas a vivir y yo nunca voy a dejarte ir, voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo cada día de nuestras vidas. ¡Quiero formar una familia contigo! — decía entre sollozos, buscaba algo con lo que frenar la hemorragia, pero no daba con nada, él mismo lo había destrozado todo. Era un idiota, por su egoísmo iba a perder lo único que verdaderamente amaba.

Nada le serviría como gasa ni venda, todo estaba sucio y harapiento, eso solo causaría infección. Podía sentir como ella iba perdiendo fuerza, se estaba dejando arrastrar por la Parca y él no podía hacer nada. En ese mismo como un flash pasó por su mente su uniforme, estaba totalmente inmaculado, después de todo lo ocultaba bajo aquellos ropajes de enfermo y había peleado en su forma de titán.

La dejó en el suelo con delicadeza en la orilla de un río, quitó la parte de arriba de su uniforme, la herida no era tal, lo preocupante era la cantidad de sangre que había perdido, si seguía así, habría que hacerle una transfusión y no había lo suficiente para ello.

Él se despojó de todo su uniforme, quedando solo con la ropa de malla que le ofrecía mayor protección. Lo rasgó y fue sumergiendo en el agua, limpiando con sumo cuidado las heridas del cuerpo de su amada, cada vez más tranquilo, no era tan grave, se estaba concienciando de ello. Una vez que todas sus heridas habían sido limpiadas, él procedió a vendarlas con partes de su uniforme, apretando levemente para evitar que volvieran a abrirse.

— Ya está, todo ha terminado y tú vivirás, vivirás para recordarle a este idiota lo que debe hacer y lo que no. No te duermas por favor, podrías no despertar, aguanta un poco más, ellos vendrán y nos iremos. Pase lo que pase, no sueltes mi mano, quédate conmigo— suplicaba tomando su mano, sus propias lágrimas caían en el rostro de la joven.

— Soy tan feliz…— susurró con una sonrisa, besándolo tal y como había soñado tantas veces, ni el momento ni la situación eran idílicos, pero, ¿qué importaban aquellos sueños? Aquello era la realidad, y la realidad era que estaban en guerra y ella se salvó de la muerte por muy poco.

* * *

— Mikasa, te amo— acababa de recordar todo eso y no pudo guardar esas palabras en su interior, las susurró con pasión y amor, besando su frente en un gesto muy tierno. Siendo sorprendido al descubrir que esa mujer solo estaba fingiendo dormir, acababa de jalarlo por su camisa, forzando un beso fogoso y cargado de deseo por sus cuerpos.

— No tienes ni idea de lo que he estado esperando que dejaras de leer, me sentía reemplazada por un libro— protestó con diversión, jugando con aquel cabello que ella misma cortaba.

— Nada ni nadie puede reemplazarte y lo sabes. Solo estaba siendo considerado, creía que estabas exhausta, pero me equivocaba.

— Te deseo, Eren— ronroneó en su oído, comenzando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa y acariciando aquella musculatura que la volvía loca. — Esta noche no quiero que seas considerado, quiero que me hagas tuya, quiero ser un mismo ser, quiero ser el motivo de tu descontrol. ¿Me concederás ese honor? — su voz adoptó un matiz más erótico, arañaba su piel sin cuidado, la besaba y mordía y esta se regeneraba a su paso, sabía lo que provocaba eso en el castaño.

— Seré todo lo que tú quieras, prepárate, no pienso contenerme— gruñó poniéndose en pie y lanzando su camisa, permitiendo que aquella bella mujer pudiera contemplar la perfección de su hombre. El matiz dorado que le dotaba el fuego, creando un juego de sombras en su cuerpo, esos músculos tan tonificados y desarrollados, esculpidos por esfuerzo, sudor, sangre y lágrimas. Esa imagen que tenía ante ella, un joven alto, guapo, apuesto, de ceño fruncido y mirada desafiante con un físico titánico, podría equipararse con el David de Bernini.

Se aproximó a ella con una lentitud desconcertante, disfrutando de ver como lo devoraba y deseaba con la mirada, él era el cazador y ella, su presa. La tomó por la cintura y volvió a besarla, ella correspondía con la misma pasión, mordió su labio inferior provocando un gemido ahogado en sus gargantas y ella como respuesta, abrió sus labios, permitiendo que la ardiente y húmeda lengua del joven jugara con su boca y explorara cada uno de sus rincones, propinándole un sinfín de sensaciones.

Ella jugaba y desordenaba su cabello, recorriendo toda la inmensidad de su espalda con sus uñas, estar en un momento así con él hacía que todo hubiera merecido la pena. Se había vuelto una experta en su cuerpo, cada vez que sus uñas lo rozaban notaba como toda su musculatura se tensaba. Nunca habría pensado que aquel soldado endurecido y curtido durante las guerras podría tener una piel tan suave como el algodón.

Llevó su rostro al hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, aspirando aquel perfume que tanto la embriagaba, no sabía si era solo el perfume o también entraba en juego quien lo llevaba, lo mordió con delicadeza y él estiró todo su cuello.

La miraba con tal grado de pasión que, para sus ojos, ella ya estaba completamente desnuda y a su merced. Ahora era él quien besaba, lamía y mordía levemente su cuello, despojándola de su única prenda pausadamente, dándole la vuelta para que le diera la espalda. Bajaba la cremallera de aquel sencillo camisón paulatinamente, recorriendo esa pálida y dulce piel con sus manos y su lengua de fuego, haciendo que ella gimiera su nombre.

Su cuerpo se estremecía deliciosamente con el paso de las caricias del joven, con el deseo a flor de piel, se encontraba ardiendo entre el pecado y el placer, estaba en el límite que separaba el paraíso del abismo y eso a ella no le importaba, solo quería ser suya durante otra noche.

El joven besaba con ternura cada una de las cicatrices que marcaban su piel, esas cicatrices eran sus trofeos de tantas batallas, unos recuerdos imborrables, lo que quedaba de haberlo protegido aún a costa de su vida. Llegó a la cicatriz que lo cambió todo, se localizaba en uno de los costados y se extendía hasta parte de sus senos, a él no le molestaba, se sentía enternecido y totalmente enamorado de aquella mujer bella por fuera y por dentro que daría su vida por él sin esperar nada a cambio. La recorrió con la punta de sus dedos delicadamente, como si creyera que aquella herida podría seguir causando dolor, después, pasó a lamer y morder sus senos, todo en ella perfecto, los masajeaba y pellizcaba.

Ella lo miraba con ternura, su expresión no tenía igual, jugaba con su cabello haciendo pequeños nudos y él volvió a tomar sus labios con avidez, anhelando saber más de ella, conocerla a la perfección, complacerla hasta la total satisfacción.

— Me toca a mí— el tono empleado en aquellas palabras provocó que tragara saliva. Con su dedo índice sobre sus pectorales lo fue sometiendo hasta que apoyó su espalda contra el colchón.

Ahora Mikasa era quien se encontraba sobre él, iluminada con la luz del fuego y con una mirada profunda, cargada de pasión, brillante y deseosa de más. El castaño no había terminado de quitar su vestido del todo, ella hizo el resto poniéndose en pie, con unos movimientos hipnóticos, expertos en su cuerpo, revelando todo y a la vez nada, sin apartar su mirada de su amante, mordiendo sus labios imaginando todo lo que seguía y jugando con su largo cabello, revolviéndolo y alborotándolo a su antojo mientras sonreía con sensualidad. Finalmente, dicha prenda cayó a sus tobillos.

Le encantaba verse reflejada en aquellos orbes, podía notar como había acelerado la respiración de aquel ingenuo que creía ser el cazador, tragaba saliva con dificultad intentando aliviar la sequía de su garganta. Ella nunca se había desnudado así frente a él, quedaban aún tantas cosas que descubrir. Ella era una mina de diamante.

— ¿Tanta sed tienes? Yo puedo ayudarte con eso— susurró acariciando cada una de esas palabras, posicionándose sobre él y cruzando sus brazos tras su cuello para comenzar un beso de alto voltaje, sus manos no quedaron quietas por mucho tiempo, recorrían su torso y espalda hasta que se detuvieron en cierto bulto prominente. — Realmente te gusta esto— le dijo con su voz pegada al oído, lamiendo y mordiendo su lóbulo, pudiendo notar como esa erección aumentaba.

Seguía masajeando y oprimiendo su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón, acercándose para morderlo y besarlo, bajando los pantalones y calzoncillos, liberándolo de su opresión e introduciéndolo en su boca, comenzando a lamer y succionar. El varón temblaba, jadeaba y gemía su nombre, llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, incitando a profundizar más el trabajo, realmente, estaba disfrutándolo, su espalda curvada y sus músculos en tensión contra la cama, los espasmos eran cada vez más frecuentes.

— ¿Qué pasa Eren? Dime que es lo que quieres— paró en seco, recorriendo con su lengua toda la inmensidad de su torso. — Sabes que soy la única que puede cumplir muchos de tus deseos, mírame a los ojos y dilo— jugaba con él después de besarlo y dejarlo sin aliento.

— Ya sabes lo que pasa, sabes que lo único que necesito para ser feliz es tenerte y…esta noche quiero tenerte aquí y ahora porque te amo.

— Buen chico, recibirás tu premio— susurró victoriosa, sentándose de golpe sobre su erección, llenando sus entrañas, sacudiendo su interior.

Posó sus manos sobre sus rígidos pectorales como medio de soporte y él las puso sobre sus caderas, ayudándola y aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas. La imagen de dos amantes iluminados por la luz de las velas, unidos en un baile frenético de sus caderas; ella temblorosa y animal, no sabiendo si era cazadora o cazada; y él, totalmente descontrolado contemplando a su pareja curvando su espalda, acariciando su cuerpo con fogosidad en un intento de controlar los interminables gemidos, jugando con sus propios senos.

El guerrero se cansó de estar sometido, tomó acción, provocando que ella estuviera bajo él, a su merced, aceptando todas sus peticiones, quería escucharla rogar más, gritar su nombre mientras arañaba su piel sin cuidado.

La levantó con facilidad entre sus fuertes brazos, sus piernas se enroscaron en su cadera y la presionó con algo de brusquedad contra la pared, besando y mordiendo su cuello. Con sus manos arañaba la piel tan suave y delicada de su espalda, mezclando sensaciones contradictorias, un cóctel que mezclaba placer y dolor.

La dejó en el suelo, presionando sus muñecas contra la pared e inmovilizándola, besando cada palmo de su espalda mientras seguía con sus embestidas sin descanso, sus grandes manos acariciaban sus glúteos tan perfectamente proporcionados y torneados.

El calor que se respiraba en el ambiente los tenía cubiertos de sudor pasional que realzaba sus perfectos cuerpos aún más si es que eso era posible, al igual que provocó que todos los espejos de la habitación estuvieran completamente empañados.

Ella gemía y gritaba su nombre, retorciéndose deliciosamente cuando no la tenía presa de sus muñecas, era algo contradictorio que a una guerrera y cazadora como ella le gustara sentirse presa, sabiendo todo eso, él tapó sus ojos aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas, flexionando algo sus rodillas para tener una mayor envergadura, llegando justo donde él quería.

Las respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban y fundían entre candentes besos y ardientes caricias. Ella totalmente hipnotizada con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo todos los movimientos del joven, el paso de su juguetona lengua, sus besos, todo la tenía pidiendo por más, rogando su atención.

Volvió a llevarla a la cama, tomándose de la mano durante otro de aquellos besos que solo ellos conocían, era su lenguaje secreto. No encontraba algo desagradable en su cuerpo, regresaba a besar y morder sus senos, pellizcando sus pezones, acariciando su clítoris, volviéndola loca.

A medida que las llamas del fuego se iban convirtiendo en brasas, su pasión y fuego interno llegaba a su cúspide, al cénit. Desconocían cuanto tiempo llevaban inmersos en sus propios cuerpos, cuanto había pasado desde que se volvieron un mismo ser, aquellas paredes cobijaron a ambos enamorados y sus gritos, ruegos, gemidos y gruñidos, para que finalmente, jadeantes, temblorosos y totalmente agotados se separaran.

— Te amo— dijo ella acomodándose en sus pectorales, siendo arropada con cuidado.

— Y yo— susurró tras besar su frente y abrazarla.


End file.
